The horrible Valentines day
by khNUMBA1FAN
Summary: Kairi is really excited for Valentines day. Shes in love with Riku but will he like her too! And what about Sora?   Sokai


"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!" There was a loud crash as I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. Oh man, I broke another alarm clock. "Ugh there goes another one" I sighed. I got up out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Messy blood red hair flowed down to my shoulder. Of course I looked like a mess so I began getting ready for school and as I was looking for my knapsack I saw my calendar. 'February, 14' I glanced at the little box of handmade chocolates I had made last night. They were for Riku, a little crush I've had since 7th grade, but I was now in 8th grade.

As I put the little box carefully in my knapsack, and pulled on my socks and shoes, along with my uniform. (Kh2 uniform) I smiled and went out the door, grabbed a breakfast bar and headed to school. "Hey Kairi over here!"

I looked and saw my best friend Sora Hikari. He and Riku were my best friends since 7th grade, but I had met Sora in preschool, so we were really close. I waved at him and placed a huge genuine smile on my face. Today I was ready to confess to Riku. I could imagine our first date…."Hey you still alive?" Sora said teasingly. I smacked his arm and said "Shut up Sora!" We headed off to school and I told Sora I had some business to attend to so he headed off to class. I walked to Riku's locker, looked around to see if the coast was clear, and slipped the love note in his locker. I practically ran to class and got ready for an agonizing day of school…..

**Riku Pov**

Ugh another day of school. I was on my way to my locker, put in the combination and a cute little note on pink stationary with hearts on it came out.

_Dear Riku,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Nothing in this crazy world_

_Could keep me from loving you!_

_Meet me in room 14_

_At 4 after school_

_I hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Your secret Admirer_

Hmmmm I wonder who it is…..

**The foyer 4 o clock**

It was the last period of the day, and awful close to 4 o clock. I was so excited I could barely contain myself from jumping up and leaping in joy! Sora was sitting next to me and passed a note

_Hey you busy after school?_

I look at the note and scribbled down

Ummm I'm sorry I kind of am, maybe we could do something tomorrow?

I passed the note back to him and he whispered, "No that's alright…" He wouldn't look me in the eyes for some reason and was suddenly interested in learning math with a new enthusiasm. I shrugged and forgot about it and thought of Riku.

5….

4…

3…

2…

1…

RING!

YES I screamed in my head, I told Sora I was going to stay after school today and so he walked home by himself. I rushed off to the foyer and waited…..and waited. I got out the chocolates and Riku came in casually into the room. "So you're my secret admirer?" he said shocked. "Y-y-yeah….." I handed him the chocolates and said "I like you!" I said with my heated face and looked at him. "I'm sorry Kairi, but…. I can't return those feelings, I really am truly sorry." I dropped my hair down so he couldn't see my face. I grabbed my knapsack, and ran out the room. I felt rejection wash through every bone of my body and felt the hot tears run down my cheek. I ran and ran, but found myself not going home but to the old playground I and Sora used to play on.

It was where Sora and I went whenever we were really depressed. When I got there I was absolutely shocked to find Sora on the swing set just swinging. I quickly hid so he couldn't see me and got a closer look. Sora's once happy go lucky expression was a depressed face that had tears streaming down his face. I walked up and sat on the swing next to him. He quickly composed himself and wiped his tears, and gave me a fake smile. "Hi Kairi, What's up?" But then he noticed my red puffy eyes and the tears running down my cheeks. "Oh my god what's wrong?" I never answered though; I just sat there and cried. He came up and comforted me. I hugged him and soaked his shirt with my tears.

**Sora POV**

Well as I hugged my best friend, there on the playground my face went tomato red, but Kairi didn't noticethankfully. This is the worst Valentine's Day ever….


End file.
